I want you to be mine
by BigBootyJudy
Summary: Is there a reason sid has always been a virgin? What about tony always being a douchebag to women? Can they find the answer in eachother? tonyXsid rated M for sex.


It was still dark as Sid snuck into Tony's house. He had finally broken up with cassie. Yeah she had been really upset but he knew he needed to do it. His feelings were for someone else and he had finally decided to act on them. As he slowly tip toed up the stairs he began to remove his jacket and beanie. As he pushed open Tony's door to enter the familiar room he dropped them on the floor.

Tony was fast asleep in those wonderful sheets, Sid found himself hoping tony mirrored the sheets underneath. Taking off the rest of his garments and leaving them in a pile on the floor he took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing _He thought to himself. Tip toeing over to Tony's bed he silently slipped under the covers. Thanking the heavens that tony was such a heavy sleeper he looked over at him. _He's like an angel.. _Reaching out he caressed Tony's cheek and tensed as he flinched in his sleep. His skin was so soft and delicate, nothing at all like he had expected. He was usually so precise and played it cool, to see him so vulnerable was like a precious gift. Breathing softly, his lips partly open and his long lashes went on for days.

" I want you to be mine", Sid said softly out loud.

It was only a whisper but Sid had finally said it out loud. All the time just being his friend had slowly eaten away at him. When he found out about Tony and Maxxie it had hurt but given him hope.

Hope that he wouldn't be rejected, that this time he would truly be happy. With these thoughts in his mind he took his left hand and slid it to the top of Tony's boxers. Slowly inching his fingers past the waistband and watching his face for signs of waking up. _Of course you're shaved _he thought to himself smiling. Already he was semi hard as his fingers grazed the base of Tony's manhood. He braced himself for the reaction as he began to stroke Tony's length. He bit his lip to stop from screaming as Tony's eyes flicked open. Backing away a little bit Tony spoke confused

" What the FUCK are you doing Sid?"

"What do you mean?" Sid said with an imploring tone acting innocent even though his hand was on Tony's cock.

Tony looked at his lap and then back at Sid with his eyebrows arched.

With a smirk Sid said " Oh you mean this" and began to pump Tony again.

Totally baffled at Sid tony tried to push Sid off but he had a good grip on him. Sid just laughed and leaned forward, his breath hot on Tony's face as he used his other hand to grip Tony's chin. He tilted Tony's face up to his and pressed his lips against Tony's. Whispering "Its always been you" as he melded into those were soft like cotton candy and just as sweet as he nibbled on Tony's bottom lip.

Tony's mind was swimming, He couldn't believe Sid was doing this. He had thought about it but never thought Sid would want this too. Then as Sid kissed him he felt something in him break and all he felt was a burning, an itching to be touched, to be touched by Sid. Sid was surprised as a moan escaped Tony's mouth and arms wrapped around his back. Using his other hand for support on the bed now he kissed Tony passionately as he pumped him still in his boxers. The moans escaping Tony's lips were like liquid heaven as Tony began to thrust into Sid's hand. Smiling Sid stopped kissing tony and removed his hand from Tony's boxers.

Surprised Tony gasped " Sid what are you doing? Don't stop", Watching Sid meaninfully.

With Tony and Sid both severely hard Sid got onto his knees,Finally allowing Tony to see him in his entirety. Tony hadn't meant to but he bit his lip, he'd had no idea Sid was that big. With that Sid spread Tony's legs and positioned his face just over Tony's navel, using his nose to graze his happy trail. His fingers once again slipping into the waistband as this time he pulled Tony's boxers off. Tony's hard cock stood like a tower now as Sid placed a kiss on the tip and grabbed him by the base. Using his other hand to grip Tony's balls gently he began to work Tony's throbbing cock. Tony began to make unrecognizable sounds as he gripped the sheets and whispered his name.

"Sid" followed by moans through perfect clenched teeth. Caught in the moment he never noticed Sid's hand leaving his balls and the finger that just penetrated him. It felt quite strange but Sid stopped for a moment and asked " is it okay?.

With Sid looking up at him from his cock Tony managed to growl out " There is no way in hell you're stopping"...

Review for moar : 3


End file.
